Fate New Dawn
by Tama001
Summary: Shirou Emiya the nameless heroic spirit was reborn in a new world with a new life and no memories of his past, but as he discovers the hidden side of the world, he needs to deal with both supernatural being and emerging memories of the past that he left behind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Brand New Life I

* * *

[Prolougue]

in the midst of a burning landscape fill with a scream of pain, was a young boy who walks aimlessly on top of a pile of scorched corpses. the boy has no memory of how he can arrive at such a place. it's was hell, that was the only word to describe the red world that he was in. an absolute hell that he has no hope of escaping from. but the boy still has a strong will to survive. so the boy keeps walk, he keeps walking, ignoring all screams for help around him. his step feels heavy for him and he keeps losing part of his humanity in each step he made. he keeps walking aimlessly on this scorched earth. until his whole body can't hold the pain anymore, then he fell. lie at the ground, the boy consciousness starting to feel hazy and his body won't move anymore. thinking if this is his last moment, gazing at the sky, beyond the dark clouds, he can see a blue ring that devours light around it to an endless void. with his hazy consciousness, the boy meaninglessly stretched his hand toward the sky.

"so... as I pray..."

with that word, the entire world starts to fade to nothingness.

* * *

his eye twitches slightly as he opens them, but he closes them again. as he can feel his racing heartbeat. after taking a long breath. he then opens his eye once more. what greets him was warm sunlight, that came through between the closed curtain in his room. as he rises slowly from his bed, he can feel some kind of mental weigh on his chest and numbness that spread through his body, he also realized if his body was covered in sweat.

'what was that dream'. he muttered

he was having that nightmare lately. at first, it's only a shard of flames but the fire keeps getting more intense on each night until it grew to become hell that he sees on his dream.

"maybe I should check-up with a doctor, about this".

after rubbing his eye and stretching his body, he then takes a look at the digital clock on the nightstand beside his bed.

"07: 32 am.., better be fast if don't want to late for school"

with that, he gets up from his sitting position on the bed, grabbing his school uniform, then he made his way toward the bathroom, to take a morning shower. After done taking a refreshing shower, he starts to dry out his body with a towel and while putting his school Trousers on. he can see his reflection from the bathroom mirror.

( wiki/File:Archer_casual_ )(Topless nameless from fate / extra)

His name was Shiro Yukihira or Shirou his preferable nickname.

he was a good-looking young man, with above-average height, spiky white hair and sharp golden-brown colored eyes. He also has a lean but well-built toned physique and slightly tan skin. with his exotic appearance, some people may found it eye-catching. but there are also some who feel intimidated by his appearance and cause many misunderstandings because of it.

After done drying his hair, and put on his school Shirts and blazer on. Shirou then makes his way down the stair toward the first floor of his home, but when he about to enter the kitchen, Shirou can hear a snore that came from the living room. he pretty much knows from who this snore came from.

'hah..., she overworking herself again...'. he muttered.

with that though, he then walks toward the living room to the source of the noise. what Shiro found in the living room was a sleeping form of a woman on the couch, with dozen of booze bottles and a mountain of document paper around her.

( . /typemoon/images/1/19/Taiga_early_ /revision/latest?cb=20140503134238)(early taiga design)

her name was Mitsune Inari. or Mitsu-nee, her preferable nickname, that was given by Shiro.

Mitsune is an attractive woman with short light brown hair and yellowish-brown eyes, have an average height and also slim body. because of her youthful appearance, she has often been mistaken as an eighteen years old high school girl, though her actual age was around twenty years old.

she also has a bizarre habit. rather than drinking coffee when working late at night like most people, she drinks booze instead. thanks to this weird habit of her. Shirou really worried about her health condition, he some time scolding her about her habit, and sometimes he tries hides her the booze, but all that effort is vain. the only way to make her stop her habit was to threaten her that Shiro wouldn't be cooking for her again. and it did work but not for long, because seeing her feeling down for a whole week did make Shiro feel guilty. soo he needs to limit how much she can drink booze per week, though Mitsune abe to pass his guard sometimes, just like now

"hah ..., you will get sick again, if you keep this weird habit of yours, Mitsu-nee..." he said.

after putting all the empty bottles to the bin and carefully tidy up all the document paper to the table. Shirou then carries Mitsune in bridal style to her room on the second floor. along his way, Shiro can hear Mistune muttering a word.

"Shirou...my womb already full...I can't take it...no more". she mutters. while tightening her grasp around Shiro chest. with a tint of blush, and a smile full of bliss on her face.

Shiro can only shake his head from what he sees. while thinking about what his older sister been dreaming.

'Hhmm..she must be dreaming about eating meat, that can explain the drool and how happy she looks after all meat is her favorite food. hah.., well since she been working all night, I guess it's okay to spoil her a bit'. Shiro thought, or at least what he thinks of what kind of dream Mitsune has.

with that out from his thought. he already in front of Mitsune bedroom, after opening the door, Shirou then put Mitsune on her bed and cover her with a blanket. because of blush that still on her face, Shirou then try to check her body temperature, by sticking his forehead to Mitsune own Forehead, he then finds that Mitsune has a normal temperature, but still worried about her health. so He decides to let her rest for today.

"guess I will inform the school to give her day off, it's for her own health". Shiro said while giving her a headpat.

still, sitting on the edge of Mitsune bed in her room, Shiro then can spot a row of photo frames on the wall near the bed. those photos show mostly a picture of him and Mitsune on various places that they visit during a holiday. there picture of them while at the beach on Okinawa, there a picture of both of them on the snowy landscape when they visit mount fuji, there also a photo of both of them in a beautiful forest with equally beauty waterfall as background back when they visit Kumano. And also other various places around Japan. Shiro can only smile as he remembers those fun times.

but there one particular photo that caught his attention the most, it's was the first photo of them together. the picture shows Mitsune with a wide grin on her face, while she pinches ten years old Shiro emotionless face, forcing him to make a wide smile like her, with the house they live in as the background. it was taken ten years ago.

"it's been ten years..huh..." he muttered.

it's been ten years since he been living with Mitsune, he still can remember his lonely years at the orphanage. back then nobody wants to approach him, thanks to the empty stare that he always had, all the childer in the orphanage was afraid of him, while the adult has no idea how to deal with him, Shiro himself has no memories of how he can have that look or a feeling of an emptiness that he always had, but because of that he always spends his time alone, looking out of the window in his bedroom as other children come and go. then come Mitsune, Shiro still can recall the day when she sneaking to his room, breaking his silence in the process.

"so kid rather spending your entire life in this lonely place, wanna come with me instead?". She said, With a wide grin on her face. While faint of moonlight shine the room

Shirou is awestruck by her, that was the first time someone genuinely smiles at him, unlike all those fake smiles made by those people that he meets. most of kid maybe found her scary or suspicious thanks for her first impression, but to Shiro, he feels tons of nostalgia struck him like a bolt of lightning when he sees her. a feeling that he never knows still exists within him. so he follows his heart and accepts her hand. then begins his new life together with Mitsune.

'...', Shiro though, still drown in his past memories.

but then, Shiro out from his reminiscences of the past, because of Mitsune starting to warp her hand around his arm, with a cat-like smile on her lip. so Shiro decides to give her more headpat, making Mitsune expression happier while tightening her hug on his arm. but this moment needs to stop because he still needs to make breakfast. after a bit of struggling, Shirou finally able to escape from her hug, which made Mitsune frown, he then makes his way out from the room

"rest well..., Mitsu-Nee" Shiro said while he took a last a glance at her, then he closes the door of Mitsune bedroom and made his way toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Shiro decides to make omelet rice this morning, then start to prepare all food ingredient that he needs to make breakfast, after preparing the bottles of ketchup, he then opens the fridge to grab an egg and some vegetables. but he needs to make a note because they almost run out of food ingredients.

"there not much of vegetable left..., well there still leftover from yesterday, but still need to go to the market to restock" he muttered.

with that thought, Shiro then grabs two of the egg and leftover vegetable, after grabbing the frying pan he then starts to crack open one egg and left the other for later. then Shiro movement starting to become fast but seamless, between cutting the vegetable and mixing the ketchup to the rice, then he finishes making two omelet rice under two minutes. Shiro then put Mitsune omelet rice in the Tupperware so it's no losing it heat, and keep the other one for himself.

"itadakimasu"

after saying his prayer, he starts to eat his breakfast, while writing a letter for Mitsune, so she can rest at home and he will take care of her permission.

'Hmm, the food not that bad, maybe I should another recipe' thought Shirou.

people often call him a man of many talents, while he doesn't really pride most of the talent he posses, he does have pride of his own when it comes to his cooking skill. it's because when he sees how happy other people were when they eat his cooking, it also brings happiness to his heart.

Shiro, then finish his remaining meals. after put the note for Mitsune above her Tupperware, and wash the dish, he then made his way to the front door. grabbing the extra house key and put on his shoes, He then opens the door

"Ittekimas..".he said.

with that Shirou begin to face his new day

[Chapter End]

* * *

**-Author note-**

this is my very first attempt a writing fanfiction and English is not my first language so there may be a weird word placement here and there. also, I originally didn't plan to upload this before I can finish five or nine-chapter, but my writing feels weird sometimes or it's just me, what do you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the High School dxd and fate franchise**

* * *

Chapter 02: Brand New Life – Part 2

* * *

After Shiro locked the door of his house and pass the front gate. he then took a glance at the house he had lived in since Mitsune adopted him. the house he lived in was neither too large nor small and it looked like a typical modern Japanese house.

'it's been ten years long, yet this house did have any changes at all since back then. but well...' he muttered as he to a view of the environment around him '...so did this neighborhood'

Closing the front gate, Shiro then began his long walk toward his academy. along the way, while walking through the neighborhood. Shiro able to spot a few places where he been drag around by Mitsune ten years ago. in order for him to memorize the layout of the environment around his home, so he won't be lost someday.

after walking for a while. Shiro arrived at crossroads that connecting the neighborhood that he lives in with the rest of the residential part of the city. Because he was live on the high ground part of the town he can see the view of the whole city from the edge of the road that he been standing.

He was living in Mifune city. A city that Located in Chiba prefecture. It was a city that separated into two sections by a very large river. the two-part of the city also can be considered two towns of its own. Shinto district a metropolitan part of the city that locates on the east side and Kuoh town a residential part of the city that locates on the west side.

Shiro then continues his walk, descending down the road toward the main road that will lead to his academy. on that road. Shiro able to spot several groups of female students that were pretty obvious was a student of his academy. thanks to their quite recognizable uniform.

'it's pretty rare to see another student on this road ...'

then Shiro notices the color of the academy pin on top of their collar ribbon. a yellow-colored pin which marks them as a student of the first years. a group that he supposed to avoid at all costs. but it's already too late for him. because some of them already spotted him

'carp... '

the girls that just had spotted him starting to whisper something to others. which made all of them eventually turning around to take a glance toward him. Shiro then freezes under their glance, while an awkward atmosphere starting to gather around him. but Shiro decides to break it with a simple greeting

"uh... Hi?" Shiro greet. as he tries his best to not feel nervous, while also gave them his most friendly smile

then, most of them become stiff. while some of them just keep sending their gaze to him. before eventually running away.

Shiro on the other hand, just standing awkwardly at the side of the road for several minutes before finally let go of a really long sigh.

it's been like this since the beginning of the new semester four weeks ago. Shiro began to notice this strange behavior from every female of the first year that he met during the club's recruitment for new members. where he helps the archery club at that time.

and since then, Shiro tries to solve this oddity for the whole three weeks. but no matter what his logical mind is thinking, he still unable to figure it out. while Shiro did talk about this with some girls he closes with, but instead of an answer they always give him an ambiguous or cryptic answer, even giggle. after losing his last hope, he just gives up for finding the answer

" * sigh * guess that will be another part of a woman that I will never understand..." he mutters as he decides to take another path to reach his academy.

but. unknowingly to himself. Shiro never noticed a tint of blush that always present on their face whenever he was around them

* * *

after walking around for several minutes. Shiro finally able to see the academy building in the distance

Kuoh academy was the name of the place he was studying in. It was a large private western design academy. which was originally an all-girls' academy until it turned into a co-ed couple a years ago for some unknown reason.

At first, Shiro didn't consider to enrolling in this academy. but when he learned if most of the academies around the city won't allow their students for having a job, He had no other option but to enroll at Kuoh academy. who didn't put too many restrictions as long as their students have a good academic record

Kuoh Academy also has quite expensive payment fees compared to other academies around Mifune. because apparently this academy was a quite preferable for some kid that came from a wealthy family or even foreigner to enroll in. but thanks to a scholarship that he gets during middle school he has no worries about his the payment fee.

when Shiro almost reached the Kuoh academy. he decided to enter through the front gate, only to halt his walk just in a few steps as he saw the very same group of girls that just run away from him a moment ago. not wanting to experience the same feeling twice in the morning. Shiro then turns around to find another entrance, which leads him to the back entrance

"I really should thank the student council for 'all entrance-permission' they give me"

Usually, the Student Council forbids the student from entering the academy through other entrances. but Shiro is an exception for that rules. Thanks to his skill for completing all kinds of requests or jobs given by the student council.

After entering the academy grounds through the back entrance, and pass through small woods in the garden. Shiro eventually arrived at the back courtyard. But he needs to check around for any group of first-year students before he can proceed with his walk.

"Okay..., this path is quite save" he muttered

When Shirou about to continue his way toward the building where his class is located. he suddenly can hear a commotion in the distance.

"catch them!"

"don't let them get away!"

"those pervert!"

Those were some noises that he can hear from where he stood. but Shiro himself pretty much knew what the cause of that it. Across the courtyard. he can see the girls of the kendo club, armed with their respective wooden swords pursuing after the famous or more precisely infamous perverted-trio.

Shirou can only have a sighed from what he saw.

Sometimes, one of the most requested tasks given to him by the student council was to hunts down or destroy all schemes that were planned by those 'perverted-trio. Yet no matter how much time he ruins and destroys their plan, they never give up for once. This always makes him wonder, what kind of trick they use to avoiding being expelled from the academy after all these years.

While Shiro was still looking in the direction of the commotion, he could feel someone tapping on his back which soon follows by a familiar voice"

"~good morning shishou~," said a girly voice behind him

'Shishou'. Well, there are many people who tease him with that title. But there's only one who call him with that tone. Turn his body around, Shiro was faced with a girl who wears a standard female Kuoh academy uniform. while also carries a Japanese longbow and arrow at her back.

"morning... And I told you to stop calling me like that Miyako" respond Shiro. while giving her her smile

Her name was Miyako Kirisaka. one of Shiro Childhood Friend. She was a pretty young girl with light blue hair that reaches to her waist and ruby-colored eyes. she was a bit short for a Japanese girl but have a really well-developed body. Miyako is a second-year student at Kuoh academy and also the current ace/vice-captain of the archery club.

"fufufu. But shishou~, I am one hundred percent sure that title suit you well and it will make you a hundred-time more cooler! Or do you much more prefer to be called 'sama` instead?." Said Miyako in a lewd way, While a mischievous grin starts to appear on her face.

Blush starting to creep on Shiro's face. Even if he was the one who made Kuoh archery club able to obtain the first spot in the national competition three times in a row, being called shishou is too much for him, let alone 'sama', that was just too embarrassing.

"uhh..please don't call me that. It's already bad enough when those first years students mistook me as some kind of delinquent. I don't want them to have a whole new level of misunderstanding of me..." he said. While trying to restrain his embarrassment and red face

Miyako then begins to giggle after witnessing her senpai reaction. "*fufufu* sorry Shiro-senpai, it's just soo refreshing when teasing you in the morning *fufufu*"

Shiro can only give her a deadpan look after he heard her reason for always tease him all this time "haah...what a troublesome kohai I have..." he mutter. while keep poking at Miyako cheek

But the moment between two of them does not last long, thanks to the commotion that still going. Both Shiro and Miyako attention shifts toward the commotion

"hmm...look likes those shameless monkeys launch their attack on the kendo club this time around. you really should starting give them a more harsh punishment Shiro-senpai" said Miyako. while she had a really distaste look toward the perverted-trio.

"well... you are right... " respond Shiro. But Then a smirk suddenly appeared on his face

"maybe I should stop being a softie with those three. I will be really mad if they were to peek at my cute kouhai~" said Shiro. while giving Miyako a cheeky smirk

while his counter-teased was quite out there. however, it does work. as Miyako's soft pale skin suddenly turns red like a tomato. because she didn't expect that particular word able to come out of her senpai mouth ever since she been together with him for so long, and those three words keep looping in her mind

'My-cute-kohai-my-cute-kohai-my-cute-kohai-my-cute-kohai' those are the three words that keep spinning in her head. But she soon breaks from that state after hearing a chuckle came from her senpai

"hm-hm-hm-hm, that for tease me just now kouhai-chan~. Hm-hm-hm" said Shirou. While keep chuckling from Miyako blushing expressions which owns him a small jab from her.

after a few small jabs latter. Shiro able to regain back his composure "hmhm...still though, I really need to help those poor kendo girls... "

"hmm...i may have an idea Shiro-senpai," said Miyako

"you mean..." Shiro about to ask her what her idea is. But he got an interest in what Miyako about to do.

Miyako took off her bow. And grab the arrow from the quiver. After putting the arrow on the bowstring she then makes a kyūdō stance, while aiming at her target. With a smirk, she then releases the bowstring. The arrow flies all the way across the courtyard. then it lands in between Matsuda's leg making him stumble to the ground. it then causes a chain reaction that making the other two boys stumble upon each other.

Shiro can hear a few swearing words came from those three before the girls of the kendo club beat them into a pulp. But Shiro attention was not directed to them

"How is it senpai? How is it?" said Miyako. in a really excited tone. Gone her embarrassed expression from before, replaced by an exciting one. She also keeps getting closer to Shiro face each time she said that words

'How you can bounce off your mood like that Miyako?' Shiro thought. but looking toward her, Shiro can help but blush.

From his view, Miyako looks like a pet that asking for a compliment from their master after they did a great job. And since Shirou can't escape the situation he was in he then does the most logical thing to do.

"that was awesome Miyako, its seem your accuracy increase once more. Maybe you will surpass me in archery one day" praised Shiro. While giving her a headpat

"hehehehehe-praise me more sempai-praise me-hehehehe" she mutter. While closing her eye as she tries to enjoy her senpai touch as much as possible

With how happy her expression is. Shiro can't help but imagine Miyako with ears and wagging tail. But he needs to end this before it escalates into something else

"well.., though I like to praise you more, we really need to stop if we don't want to be late for class Miyako," he said. While stopped ruffling her hair. Making her bit frown.

but after Opening her eye, she then realizes just how long they been together. "oh..right, fufufuf sorry senpai. I need to return the bow to the archery club room first, so you can go without me. See you later Shirou-senpai"

After that, Miyako dashes toward the archery club building while waving her hand toward Shiro. After he waving her off Shiro continues his walk to his classroom. while hoping he doesn't encounter another group of female students of the first year.

* * *

after he reaches the main building. Shiro walks toward the academy committee office room, to give Mitsune her permit for a day off. but he finds out if they actually already gave her a day off for a week. making Shiro write a mental note to scold her for not telling him when he went home.

after saying his thanks and a bit of sneaking around the building, so he wouldn't be noticed by the girls of the first years. Shiro finally arrived on the third floor where his are class was located.

"huf...finally, I able to reach class right on time" he mutters

Shiro was placed in class 3B. originally he about to be placed at 3A But he rejects that offer after finding out if he will be the only male in that class. Shiro then makes a request to be placed in any class so long as another male student is present in that class. and that was how he was placed in the class 3B. maybe other teenage boys will kill for that kind of position, but not him.

Opening the door. Shiro then greet all his classmate

The majority of his classmates was consisted of women, but there are still males there. Including himself, there are 5 boys in a total of 30 students in his classes.

Even though, his class dominated by a woman. Shiro able to have a good relationship with all of them, though they really like to tease him to death. Well lucky he already had the experience to handle those thanks to Miyako. After he greets all his classmates, Shiro walks toward his seat

He was sitting in the middle row near the window that overlooks Kuoh Academy courtyard. As he approaching his seat, Shiro then greets one of his male classmates, who sits right on the front of his seat.

"morning Nagisa" greet Shiro as he takes a seat in his chair

Nagisa Nariyuki often called Yuki by his childhood friend or 'sensei' by some girls who like to tease him. He is a young man with brown colored eyes, and black tidy hairstyle, have standard Japanese height, and also wearing glasses. And Just like Shirou, he got into Kuoh academy through off, his scholarship that he gets from his middle school

Nagisa is well known as a hard-working person and able to achieve a high grade of 95% on all subjects thanks to it. Both Shiro and Nagisa quickly became friends when both of em discovered that they had the same reason to enter the academy and had quite similar goals too.

Hearing greetings from Shiro. Nagisa's attention then detached from the book he been reading. "Ah ... morning Shiro, it's quite rare for you to be late"

"Well...just had a bad dream" Shiro answer. but he then notices a bag that been from under Nagisa's eyes. so he decides to ask. "judging from that tired eye of yours, you certainly had a rough night too aren't you?"

then Nagisa's whole body went limp for some reason. "well... if you mean by a rough night was not went to sleep at the whole night, then you a right..."

'huh... he must be doing it again' Shiro thought. "you are not over studying again are you ?..." Nagisa also well know for always pass out at the end of every single exam in these past two years. because he never went to sleep on the night before exam day so he can study all night.

'but wait a minute... why he even needs to study. we all still at the beginning of the semester right now... and the mock entrance exam for university still half a years to come ' Shiro thought

"well you are half correct Shiro" said Nagisa. as he straightens his glasses. "well you see..."

When Nagisa about to explain the reason for his condition. the door of the classroom being open. which reveals a male figure who uses the door frame to lean back as he out of breath.

"*huf...*, *huf...*, *huf..*, I can't believe I made it in time, *hahah...*, morning everyone,"

That male figure was Itsuki Kurogane or often called Kuro. He was a young man of average height with spiky black hair and black colored eyes. He is described as having a lean but well-built toned physique and cute face. which makes him popular with both younger girls and even older ladies, though he was never aware of his popularity.

Itsuki just transferred to Kuoh Academy recently. thanks to father changing the workplace. previously he was studied at Hijirigasaka Academy back in Nagasaki prefecture, so it's quite far away. but thanks to his caring personality he was easy to become friends with anyone. Shiro himself always feels a companionship toward Itsuki because of how clumsy both of them are when it comes to dealing with a woman.

After adjusting his breath and awkwardly answer all the questions sent by most of the females in the classes. Itsuki then walked to his desk, which was right next to Shiro's seat.

" Good morning, guys" greet Itsuki

""Morning"" answer both Shiro and Nagisa

Itsuki then slams his head right on top of his desk as he sits on his chair. surprising both Shiro and Nagisa

"so Itsuki," asked Shiro. "had a rough night too ?"

still plaming his face on the desk. Itsuki then chuckles wearily, as he answers. " *chuckle*... it's was morning actually... and Err...You don't really want to know what I experiencing this morning Shirou...Wait what do you mean by 'too'? "

Shirou just gestures toward the limping form of Nagisa. Making Itsuki surprise in return. Both Itsuki and Shiro, already know well enough of Nagisa hardworking personality, so see him went limp like this is pretty rare.

"Huh... What can make Nagisa limp like that?" ask Itsuki

Nagisa then straightened his posture. "Well, that's because ..." But, once again the sound of the door opening interrupted his explanation. which was immediately followed by a woman's voice

"Alright, everyone gets to your seat, the class Will begin right away," said the voice. which belongs to their homeroom teacher Sakie Kiritsu

Sakie is an attractive woman in her mid-20, with black hair reaching to her waist, dark purplish-red colored eyes, and with D-cup bust size. She wears red color glasses and a black suit with black stockings and dark red high heels. Sakie was a Mathematics teacher who also the homeroom instructor of class 3B. She is also Mitsune's drinking partner

with that, all the students of class 3B starting to sit on each other desk. while Shiro prepares his book, he notices two empty seats in the back of the class.

"Those two didn't come again. It's been a week-long already," he mutters. but Shiro diminished the thought, so he can focus on the lesson.

then the first bell began to ring across the academy marking the beginning of the lesson hours

* * *

the morning went pass quickly when you had something to do. well at least that what Shiro felt each time he studied.

"It's almost lunchtime," Shiro Mutters

then the second bell starts ringing throughout the academy marking the end of lesson hours and the start of lunch break

"oh..it's the time already?" said Sakie as she checks her watch. "alright class that's all for today. but don't forget to do your assignment okay"

""yes sensei"" respond the entire class. with that she then walks past the door, leaving the classroom which soon followed by some student who wants to eat their lunch outside.

at this time usually Shiro, Nagisa, and Itsuki just eat in the class. but it seems each three of them has something to do today.

Nagisa was the first one to stand up "well, I already promised to teach someone today. so I won't eat my lunch here, sorry guys" said Nagisa with an apologetic smile

"No, it's ok Nagisa, I also have something to do today, so I won't eat here either," said Itsuki. "how about you Shiro?"

" well, I didn't make my lunch today, so I need to buy it in the cafeteria"," Shiro Respond

"Alright see you later guys" with that Nagisa leaving the classroom with his lunch and bunch of books In his hand

then it was Itsuki turn to leave "well, I also need to check my sister if she doing alright on her first day, so bye Shiro"

"Alright see you later... wait, since when you had a sister?" but before Shiro get his answer, Itsuki already leaves the classroom. "well, I guess it's time for me to leave now "

With that, Shiro then rose from his desk and walked out toward the door. When he was outside the classroom, Shiro could hear the commotion from some of the girls in his class. but he thought of it only as his imagination, so he just continues his walk. after some bit of careful navigation around the corridor. Shiro finally arrived at the academy cafeteria. but unfortunately, all the seat has already been taken

"there's no space left...well guess I won't be eating here either..." he mutter. "hopefully the cheapest food court won't run out of stock..."

but unfortunately... again. just as he feared. the cheapest food has already been sold out, which makes him need to buy his lunch from the main food court.

"*Sigh* what a piece of luck...guess I need to make an order through the main court"

their reason was why Shiro didn't eat often in the academy cafeteria. Well, it's not because of bad food taste, quite the opposite.

all the food at Kuoh academy is really delicious and made from high-quality ingredients, but because of that, the food is very expensive. while Shiro does have a stable financial now, he still sees it as a waste of money. why eat here when he can make food of the same quality with only standard ingredients.

but well, thanks to his crappy luck today he needs to spend extra money just to buy a meal, so he won't feel sluggish for the rest of the day.

when Shirou was about to walk to the main food court, he could hear someone calling him from behind.

"oh ... if this isn't Shiro ?! it's not so often for you to visit our cafeteria for meal" said the voice. With a flat tone

turn his body around, Shiro then faces with a tall blonde man that wearing chefs uniform

the man is Jun Todoroki or often called Satou by his coworkers. Jun is a very tall and handsome man with a slim but firm body. he has blonde hair with bangs that always cover his left eye and yellowish-brown colored eyes. he was the head chef of Kuoh Academy and also Shiro temporary-boss when he working as a part-time chef in Kuoh academy cafeteria

"Well, I just don't have enough food to make lunch today," Shiro said, as he faced his temporary boss "and you know how expensive the food is here. expensive for me at least"

after hearing Shiro reason Jun had a sympathetic expression on his face. "Well, it's a pity. it looks like your luck is rotten as usual," he said with a slight amusement "oh, by the way, because you're already here, I can give this to you now"

grabbing Shiro hand, jun then put some kind of small paper in Shiro's palm. but look closely it's not an ordinary paper. it's a coupon and Shiro knows what kind of coupon this is

"Satou-san this is..."

"Yup, let's just say that was your bonus payment for working part-time here and as a thank you, for fixing our kitchen ventilation last week. with that, you can get one free meal pre-week for a year. So use it wisely." explain June.

Shiro about to thank jun but he already left to somewhere else.

"well, I think my luck is not so rotten after all" mutter Shiro

with that Shiro made an order using the coupon he just gets from jun to get his meal. after he got hold of his lunch Shiro walkout from the cafeteria. and made his way toward the academy garden

after a bit of walking Shiro arrives at the particular spot in the back garden of Kuoh academy. it's was a quite large area with an equally large pond in the middle of it. on the side of the area was a walkway that been cover by grass, which leads to a white colored gazebo that also been cover by ivy with a blue flower

with a gentle breeze, the sound of leaves rubbing against each other and also the sound of water from the pond. always gave this particular spot a calming feeling. Shiro always comes to this spot when he had something to think or when he just not in a good mood. and also there only view people who knew of this place

after he sat on a bench in the gazebo. He started to open his bento box and what greeted him was a very delicious smell coming from the food inside.

"Woah.., though I often see them when their cooking, those chefs really did a good job at the food they made," mutter Shiro

Shiro often working at the academy cafeteria either as a chef or a repairman. but he never once tastes the food made by them, because of how expensive they are. but after seeing this, he can help but to praise those chefs as a fellow cook.

"hmm...maybe this will be a good reference for the next recipe I will made"

with that Shirou started to dig his food while trying to get as much flavor from them as possible. but when he tries to taste the fried shrimp, his chopsticks grab nothing but air. this makes him out of his chef's mode.

"huh...I believed if there were two of them..." mutters Shiro

Shiro then can hear a sound of chewing next to him. which apparently came from a white-haired girl who sat next to him while chewing on his fried shrimp.

her name was Koneko Toujou. she was a petite girl with golden yellowish colored eyes and short white hair with a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. she also a first-year student at Kuoh Academy and well known throughout the academy as Kuoh academy mascot

Unlike other females students from the first-year who often avoid him. Koneko rather comfortable around him and always appears out of nowhere whenever he opens his lunch box. with their almost identical appearance and the way she always behaves around him many people often mistook them for a sibling.

Shiro then out from his thoughts when Koneko taping his cheek with her finger

"not yours ?" ask Koneko. while she tilts her head a little

Shiro quickly catches on what she means by that "well, I was unable to make my lunch today because I run out of an ingredient. And so, for meantime why not try this, I assure you it's pretty similar to what I cook every day" Shiro then dangling the egg roll in front of her with chopsticks which quickly devoured by Koneko

"tasty..." she said while she munching her food

when he was meet with Koneko for the first time. he was hit by a feeling of nostalgia whenever he looks at her. while not quite similar to what he felt when he was meet with Mitsune. the feeling was still there and he still didn't really know what it was, so he keeps sharing his food with her to figure out why. but he soon lost his original reason when that feeling fades away as each time he sees Koneko's happy expression whenever she eats his cooking.

Shiro then continues to eat his lunch while he keeps sharing it with Koneko. until he can hear a voice from behind them.

"oh..i didn't expect if this place already occupied," said a female voice from behind them

turning around, Shiro then faced with a young woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees. She has heterochromatic eyes with a violet left eye and a light brown in the right eye. she also wears blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Her name is Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President of the Student Council and one of the most popular girls at Kuoh Academy.

"Tsubaki-san? It's not very often for you not to be with Kaichou," Shiro said while giving his friend a smile.

seeing a familiar face Tsubaki smile in return." everyone has their moment for wanting to be alone Shiro-Kun. though since you here it won't be alone time anymore right? may I?

After gesturing to sit down, Tsubaki then walked towards them. while Shiro did gesture for her to sit next to him, Shiro didn't expect her to sit really close next to him. this made him blushing for a bit as his sense of scent was fill with the scent of mint that came from Tsubaki.

"Hello, Koneko-Chan" greet Tsubaki to Koneko. but the girl that she greets still busy munching her food

"Hello, Tsubaki-senpai," said Koneko. after she finishes munching the food in her mouth

After she greets Koneko, Tsubaki then open her own lunchbox. "itadakimasu" she said as she starts to eat her food

Both Shiro and Koneko also, continue eating their lunch. this silent moment stays for a while. until both Shiro and Koneko almost finish their food

"it seems she still has a liking to steal some of your lunch Shiro-Kun," said Tsubaki while she pats Koneko head

"well, I don't really mind. it's just, seeing her smile always relaxes me somehow"

then Tsubaki put her hand on her lip while she had a bit of shock expression "oh...I didn't really know if you into a younger girls Shiro-Kun"

Shiro mind went blank for a moment as he hears what Tsubaki just said. then his face starting to become red as a tomato

"O-O-O-O-F COURSE NOT T-T-T-T-TSUBAKI-SAN I ONLY SEES HER AS SISTER, A SISTER" Said Shiro as he desperately explains to Tsubaki if he, not a lolicon

"Ooh...so you love a little sister over an older sister... oh my, Mitsune heart will be break if she hearing of this Shirou-Kun"

Shiro whole body then freezes while his mind is racing, trying to figure out what to say. but he out from his thought when he heard a giggle from Tsubaki.

"*fufufufu* Miyako is right~ *fufufufu* it's so much fun when teasing you~ *fufufufu*" said Tsubaki as she tries so hard to contain her laughter

still with his red face. Shiro can only slumped in defeat. "uhh please not you too...Tsubaki-san.."

Shiro didn't expect that came from Tsubaki. he can actually counter each tease that came from other especially Miyako because he already gets used to them. But he can't counter a tease if he didn't prepare for it first. like this one.

"*fufufu* Sorry Shiro-Kun, did I upset you? " said Tsubaki after she able to calm her laughter, while she poking at Shiro red cheek

Shiro able to think straight again after he suppresses down his embarrassment. "...Well, I not necessary upset, it's just...I didn't expect a teased that come from you Tsubaki-san..."

but before Tsubaki can answer him. a breeze starting to gather around them. making all the plants and trees rustling against one another. creating a really relaxing atmosphere.

but Shiro didn't really pay to much attention to his surrounding environment. because he captivated by the view in front of him.

what he sees, was the view of Tsubaki with a closed eye, while her hair was flow with the wind. and thanks to a slight smile on her lip, that really brings out her natural beauty. facing with such a woman. Shiro can't really help himself as more blush start to creeps on his cheeks, while his heart keeps pounding for a moment.

Opened her eyes. Tsubaki then notices a gaze from Shiro. "hmm...Shiro-kun.."

but there's no response from him. he then suddenly get really close to her as his hand tries to reach the side of her cheeks. Tsubaki then froze because of a sudden action from her friend

"Tsubaki-san..." he said in a soft tone

"S-S-Shiro-Kun w-we can't...in h-h-here..."

"...There was a leaf stuck in your hair" said Shiro as he pulls a leaf from Tsubaki's hair. but then He notices if Tsubaki had a really red face. " huh...Tsubaki-san, your face is red. I mean really red, did you catch a cold ?"

Tsubaki then out of her daydream, after being called by Shiro multiple times. After she realizing what Shiro did just now. Tsubaki then put both of her palms on her cheeks only to find out if her face is burning

"O-O-O-H...Y-Y-Yeah *haha**cough**cough* M-M-Maybe I-I-I did catch a cold *ahaha* *cough* *cough*" said Tsubaki in a rigid tone. as she still held her cheeks with her palms while avoiding eyes contact with Shiro

these sudden cold., really make Shiro worried about his friend.

"That was not good Tsubaki-san" said Shiro as he set aside his lunch box which grabs by the forgotten figure of Koneko. "come I will accompany you to the medical Room so for meantime..."

"no-no-no-no-no T-T-That was an unrequired a-a-action S-S-S-Shiro-Kun I still can move, see..." said Tsubaki as she moves her feet a little

"Are you sure...I can just..." said Shiro. but quickly cut by Tsubaki

'YES" said Tsubaki in a loud tone, She the awkwardly take a look at her watch "O-Oh look at t-time, we b-better b-back to class r-right now, i-if we d-don't want to be l-late," said Tsubaki. as she quickly packs her half-eaten lunch.

"B-Bye SHIRO" Tsubaki then started walking away from the gazebo. but after a few steps, she then turned to face Shiro again. still with her red cheeks, while trying to not look him in the eyes. "B-By the way S-Shirou-Kun, Souna need a bit of your help a while ago, so w-would you come to the student council after class is over"

"Alright I will come later on the afternoon," said Shiro. while he still confused by Tsubaki sudden weird behavior

"Thank you S-Shiro-Kun. have a nice day" with that she then dashes out from Shiro view

"That's strange. But hopefully, he can recover from her colds" Mutters Shiro. he then checks the digital clock on his cell phone. "well, there are still several minutes left before lunchtime is over. Oh, right you want some drink Koneko.."

while he tries offering a drink to Koneko. She already has gone. leaving his empty lunch box with a couple of candy next to it

"heh...you're welcome" after taking a sip of his drinks and put those candy into his pocket. Shiro then rose from the bench and walking toward the nearby trash can to dumps his already empty lunch box. with that done He makes his way, back to his classroom

* * *

04 : 21 PM

"let's see..." mutter Shiro, as he opens up the casing of an old heater

Shiro was in the student council room right now. he was fulfilling his promise with Tsubaki to help the president of the student council with her problem after class is over. which apparently not really a big matter.

"How is it Shiro-Kun ?" said the female figure who sat in seiza position next to him

the figure beside him was a young woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet-colored eyes, she also wearing glasses like Tsubaki, but having more rounded shape. Her name is Souna Shitori the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and also one of the most popular girls in the academy

after tweaking the heater for a moment, Shiro then Speak up his conclusion. "hmm...I don't think this thing will survive for long Souna-san. so I guess you need to change it for a new one if you don't want to catch a cold during Winter. well, if you still had an activity on that season of course"

"no, I think you are right. this is was a really old machine after all. thank you for always do us a favor Shirou-Kun" said Souna. while giving Shiro a thankful smile

in response, Shiro smiles back at her. "it's okay Souna-san. thanks to the payout from your request I able to had my own finance. so I won't bother much to Mitsu-nee when it's come to money"

"hmmm" Souna hummed. "then I glad if I was able to help you with your financial problem Shiro-Kun, I myself pretty much know what it feels for wanting to be independent of your family"

Shiro then notices a quite moody look on Souna face. so he decides to change the topic, which makes him remember about the thing that happens during his lunch period.

'oh right, I quite forgot to ask her' he thought. "Sauna-san, is Tsubaki alright? her face was suddenly become red, after lunch break today and I don't really know what happens to her that times because she refuses for my help"

Souna then out from her mused. when she heard if hiro worried about her close friend.

"oh, don't worry Shiro-Kun, I think Tsubaki just having a minor cold. so she will be recovered after resting for a while," Souna assures with a smile. "though, it's also left me a bit curious. She was quite healthy this morning, so I really surprised when she returned with a red face while out of breath for..."

then Souna had a quite piercing look for some reason. and that look was directed toward Shiro."Shiro-kun ... you didn't do anything weird to her right? or are you?"

this makes Shiro choke his own drinks, thanks to conjecture from Souna. "*cough**cough* from where in the world you get that assumption Souna-san *cough**cough* all I did was clean a leaf that fell on her hair, that's all, I swear" Shiro deny, with a tint of blush on his face.

Then Shiro heard a giggle that came from Souna, as her piercing expression melt into a soft one "fufufu* I'm just joking Shiro-Kun~, of course you won't do anything to her, *fufufu* after all, you are the of Kuoh ~"

after hearing yet another tease came from someone unexpected, Shiro whole body becomes limp as he trow his own back against the floor while he covers his red face with his hand. "ugh ... not again... "

Souna keeps giggling while she watches Shiro exasperation unfold. "*fufufu* Sorry Shiro-Kun, it's not every day when you befriend a scary-looking young man, who also can be adorable at the same time. *fufufu*

Thanks to her words, Shiro now really wants to escape from the student council office then buries his head somewhere else.

'...Adorable...really Souna. but well, at least her bad mood is gone now... ' help thought. just merely assume if those two points are only part of her joke, while in reality that is the exact reason why most girls really love to tease him in the first place.

while sighing, Shiro then get up from his lay down position so he can continue assembling back the heater

".. someday I might die, thanks to all those tease..." complain Shiro. only to be booped right on the nose by Souna.

"Well, maybe you should start paying more attention to detail if you don't want to die then, Shiro-kun~"

being face with another cryptic word, Shiro can only ask in confusion "umh...w-what does that even mean for?..."

but instead received a hint or answer from Souna. all he got was only a giggle and a word that always been thrown at him, whenever he asking about this particular subject.

"*fufuf* you just need to figure it out on your own Shiro-kun~ *fufuf*" yep, just another ambiguous answer he always gets from all the girls that he knew of.

sighing once more, Shiro then continues his work in silent. still with red tint present on his face. unware of the way Souna took a glance and how she keeps moving close to him bit by bit.

this moment continues for a while. Then, a breeze of wind hit the room from a nearby window which only makes the silent between two of them more pleasant

Shiro then, somehow notice the ambiance of the room they are in. 'huh...what with this type of atmosphere...'

the room was bathed in the evening light and with the breeze of wind that keep flow through the window. somehow able to create some kind of romantic atmosphere around the room. well, at least to him

'no, no, no, no. Souna and I don't have that sort of relationship...' .

while he and Souna were close. the two of them not so close to having some kind of romantic relationship or something like that. at least that was how he view it

so with that in mind, Shiro then tries to focus more on his remaining work. until his sense of smell was fills with a Fragrance scent of...

'huh... '

Shiro can't tell what kind of scent that he catches, but if he to describe it, it's was like pure mint spring water while also wrapped in frozen ice... well, Shiro didn't really understand where his mind gets that explanation from, it's just pop up on his brain somehow. and those scents came from somewhere next to him, which made him drift his gaze slightly toward Souna. then he just realizes at how close Souna has been sit next to him all this time. which only makes the blush that he works so hard to get rid of, returns to his face once more.

'w-wait a minute, I don't think she was this close before... ' but his line of thought was cut by a sudden voice from Sauna

"... by the way, Shiro-kun," said Souna as she adjusted her glasses while looking away from him. making Shiro unable to see her face completely. this is also being strengthened by the dim lighting of the room. while he can't really see her face Shiro able to tell just how red her ear is.

'w-wait, wait, don't tell me ...' Shiro thought. while he tries his best to calming his throbbing heart.

"... do you want to ..."

*throb*-*throb*-*throb*-*throb*-*throb*

"...play chess again with me..." Souna said as she faced him with a mixed expression between embarrassed and excited at the same time

this made Shiro let go of the breath that he holds on for a while, as he regains small portion of his composure.

'* sigh * ... if you just want to play chess, why in the world you act like a girl that about to say some kind of confession Souna-san! ! ! ! ... ' but his burst of thought was cut once again by a voice from Souna.

"Shiro-kun ... your face is rather red, are you okay ..." said Souna, with a worried expression

Shiro then quickly out from his thought to answer her. "N-no... I-I mean y-yes I'm fine Souna-San no worries, I just thinking for a while, t-that all... ha ha ha... " Said Shiro as he assured her awkwardly

"fu~ You worried me for a moment Shiro-Kun," said Souna with a concerned smile. but then that smiling expression of her was replaced by embarrassed one "... so how about... you know... our match... "

"... oh-h right umm... how bout this Saturday I quite free on that day... but what do you think..." respond Shiro, still feeling quite awkward because the previous misunderstanding.

then her mixed expression of embarrassed and excitement was back in full force. "That was quite alright Shiro-Kun. I shall wait for our engag... I mean our m-match on this Saturday then "

Shiro could only smile awkwardly at how excited Souna was just by mentioning chess. Shiro discovers her obsession with chess game at the end of his secondary academy years. when he able to beat her in her own game, which really surprised Shiro at how good he actually is in the chess game. both of them then has been playing it ever since.

then both of em talking about their upcoming chess match, while teased one another at who will beat who. until Shiro finally able to finish assembling back the heater

'huf... finally done' mutter Shiro "So Souna-san, do you want me to throw this on academy landfill or..."

"no-no just leave it here for a while, I will take care of it tomorrow morning," said Souna. she then looks toward the wall clock on the side of the room "because it's already this late in the evening after all..."

Souna word reminded of Shiro about something that he forgets a while ago

"crap... I forgot about groceries for the next days" he mutter

glancing toward the same wall clock as Souna. and how glad he was when he found out if he still had several hours left.

"05:11... well, still a couple of hours before the discount sale is closed... " mutter Shiro. "thank you for reminding me Souna-san" he then quickly packing all his equipment

"n-no Shiro-Kun it's was me who should be thankful instead... and sorry for consuming your time..." Souna said in a guilty tone. only to be poked in the forehead by Shiro's finger

"don't feel guilty Souna-san. helping others is my side hobby after all," Said Shiro with his famous smiling expression. which cause Souna to blush for a moment

after assuring Souna. Shiro then continues packing his stuff but when he about to leave, his hand was grab by Souna

"W-wait for a moment Shiro-Kun" said Souna as she grabs something in her pocket and put it in Shiro's palm. "this your reward for today and before you said anything. yes you deserve it for my small request"

well, Shiro usually didn't take a reward for a simple job like this, but looking at Souna expression Shiro knew that she won't take no for an answer

"thank you then, I swear I will pay your kindness with my soul one-day ~," Said Shiro in a playful tonne, as he then out from the student council room

* * *

(Souna Pov)

as Shiro leaves. Souna then closes the office door and use it to lean back so she can calm her heart.

"paying with your soul... * sigh * really Shiro... " Souna mutter. as she put her finger on her lip, while a sweet smile start to form on her face

but her daydream did not last long, as the silence of the room was broken by a familiar voice

"you seem happier than usually Souna... something good must be happening while I'm gone..." said the voice. who actually came from unamused Tsubaki next to her

Souna then quickly out from her daydreaming to address her friend

T-Tsubaki I-I didn't know if you are here... s-since when ?" ask Souna with an awkward tone.

"well, not long ago..." answer Tsubaki still with her stoic expression. then she closes her distance and faces Souna eye to eye. "so did something happens ! ? ! ?"

this makes Souna feel really nervous somehow. but she tries her best to explain everything to her friend

"o-course not, I-I just invite him to play chess, t-that's all, I-I swear ! ! ! !" explain Souna in squeaking tone. while she throws both of her hand up and down. she able to stop from her burst of emotion when she heard a giggle that came from Tsubaki

" * fufufu * I didn't expect you to burst like that Sona~ * fufufu *," said Tsubaki in a playful tone while also tries to hold her laughter

Souna in her defense tried to send some head chop (karate chop) towards Tsubaki but stopped when she suddenly had a feeling of deja vu somehow.

" * sigh * so... this what Shiro went through every single day... * sigh * I swear in the name of Maou I won't tease him ever again ! ! ! " mutter Souna as she walks to her desk follow suit by Tsubaki with the heater on her hand.

after Souna sits on her chair and a sip of tea made by Tsubaki. Souna finally able to gain her composure back, but not completely because the red tint that still lingers on her face.

"... So Tsubaki do you get the information that I ask before" Souna asked. while having a sip of her tea.

after Tsubaki put the heater on top of the table. she then answers her king "I do" then document suddenly appear on Tsubaki palm "but not that much, unfortunately"

"It alright..." after another sip of her tea. Souna then focuses her attention to the heater that Shiro just fix previously. "can you read some of those info for me" Souna said. while she put her hand on the heater as glyphs of bluish color light particle start to form on both of her hand.

"alright" with that order Tsubaki opens the document on her hand. "let see... Shiro Yukihira his true name prior to his adoption is unknown. his actual date and place of birth are also unknown, but there was a note if he came from an orphanage somewhere in Okaya town, of Nagano prefecture. and well... aside from those basic info there nothing else... "

"hmm... I see" Said Souna. as she pulls away her hand from the heater on the table, making the circle of bluish color light particle fade away. "... so there's no confirmation if Shiro-Kun came from a family of magi or not" she then sits back on her chair while taking another sip of her tea "but from my inspection on this heater, theirs clearly show a trace of magic in it, an unknown type of magic..."

at first, all members of the student council never notice the trace of magic inside most of the machinery in the academy, thanks to how fast it's fade away. but when they did catch glimpse of it the student council and their allies starting to do a full investigation, not only around the academy ground but on the entire city as well

and how surprised they are, when they did manage to find a similar trace of magic around the city. this making them suspicious if there's a stray magus inside their territories. but after a two month of investigation, while they did manage to locate several troublesome groups, those groups aren't the source of magic that been spread around the academy

after another fruitless investigation, they finally able to spot a pattern of where they found those small traces of magic, those are the place that been visited by Shiro.

after observing him for a week, they conclude if Shiro is the source of magic that they feel around the academy and the city. but because of how the magic was executed they made speculation if Shiro is not aware if he used magic, which is confirmed today.

"So with this confirmation one of our theory is right. Shiro is a natural-born mage" Souna mutter. "and he doesn't have any idea if he using it whenever he fixed all those machines... how about his guardian. do you have any info about her? and are Shiro-Kun is a potential sacred gear user ?" ask Souna in a really Fast-Paced Voices. but Tsubaki already had an answer for her.

straighten her glasses Tsubaki then gives her answer "for sacred gear potential I'm not sure, at the end of the lunch break I did leave some familiar to scan him. while there is something in his soul, my familiar unable to reach that deep, thanks to a really strong layer in his soul"

then Tsubaki gives Souna her Second answer. "as for his guardian Mitsune Inari. "All we knew about Mitsu-sensei is, she was one of the caretakers of Amanoiwato Shrine before she quit her Duty and adopt Shiro-Kun several weeks later and before eventually moving to Mifune city," said Tsubaki concluding her explanation. "well, what a pair full mysteries. even with our best Informer, we only get this much information about them... oh there's also several small info in here, well if you interesting"

Tsubaki then handed the document to Souna. as she handed it to Souna one paper fell from the document and slide across the room

"oh... I will get that" said Tsubaki as she walks to where the paper glide into

"Thank you, Tsubaki," said Souna. she then focusing her attention on the document on top of her table. after reading the document for a while, Souna able to found several interesting things.

some info that she already acknowledges was Shiro status as a prodigy in both academics and sport and making him own several scholarships with his talent. while Souna never sees him participate in any other sport. however, Souna did catch a glimpse of his mastership with bow at the club recruitment two year ago. that time he able to strike bull eye for five-time in a row

as for his academics, well Souna already tasted a defeat in Shiro's hand on multiple times in a game that she had been trained since she was small. so Souna pretty sure if he was quite genius, even though he never acknowledges it.

but the one that interests her the most was the rumored about Shiroi-Akuma of Mifune city. the one who single-handedly kicks out every single troublemaker gang that been plagued the city for several years was actually Shiro. this quite surprises for Souna because for all two years she been together with him, she knew him as a gentle person. though there was a rumored if Shiro can be quite scary in some occasions and there also rumored from the girls of the first years who claim to be saved by Shiro, when they about to be molested by those troublesome gangs

"huh ... so there's a side to him that I still don't know about," Souna though. as she takes a sip of her tea. when She about to continue her reading she was stopped by Tsubaki voice

"Sona... I think we missed one more major information about Shiro-Kun" Said Tsubaki. she can be seen reading the piece of paper that fell from the document earlier

"and those are...?"

"...he was the sole survivor, of Kyoto incident" said Tsubaki with a quite somber look on her face.

this also put a sour taste on Souna tea. there nobody in every single supernatural faction who didn't know of that tragedy. an event that claims millions of lives in both mundane and supernatural world. even the scar of that accident still lingers till this day.

this made the atmosphere in the student council room feel Bleak for both Souna and Tsubaki.

then the final bell ring across the academy grounds. marking the end of the club activity for today

* * *

06 : 21 PM

(Shiro PoV)

after Shiro leaves the Kuoh academy. he quickly made his way to the shopping district of Kuoh town that located not far away from his academy. after running as fast as he can. Shiro finally arrived at the shopping district. but his hope soon turns bleak, when he sees some of the stores already closed. but he keeps walking toward the store where the discount is held.

and how glad he was when he still can see that particular store is still open even the discount still not been closed yet. with the extra money, that he just got from Souna, he bought a lot of groceries and supply that enough for four weeks

"well, I guess my luck is not so bad today" Shiro mutter. "I really hope I didn't make Mitsu-nee waiting though"

it was already night time when he finishes his shopping list. and the distance between the shopping district and the neighborhood that he lives in was quite far, plus with a bunch of plastic bags in his hand its will took him around seven before finally arrived at his home

"but well, at least I got meat to make her favorite food for dinner this time"

after minutes of a long walk. Shiro arrived at the road that will lead him to the crossroad that connecting this area with the neighborhood where he lives but instead of walk descends down Shiro needs to walk ascend up this time around

after several seconds of walking uphill on the road. Shiro able to reach the upper crossroad. then he was hit by a cold night wind that came from the east. making him a glace toward the night view of the city.

it's was a quite different view of the bright city that he saw in the morning. for other people, it's maybe a beautiful view as the city was filled with a colorful flickering light that came from different sources.

but to him, the night always feels odd. as if something keeps lurking at the end corner of each alleyway. ready to pounce for people who not aware of it as a deadly silence has blanketed the entire city.

that was the sense of wrongness that he always feels each time he walking through deep in the night.

Shiro then out from that thought as he continued his way home. but after a few steps, he can feel chill at the back of his neck as if someone has thrown dry ice inside his blood vessels. but after turn around and spot nothing, he decides it's as just his imagination before eventually continuing his walk.

but unknowingly for him. miles away from his location. in one of the tallest Transmission towers. stood an ominous figure cloaked in a crimson robe with an white owl shape mask that covers it faces. and beyond the hollow eyes of the mask, was an animalistic glare that promised death for those who look at it.

* * *

07 : 05 PM

(Shiro PoV)

after walking for a few more minutes. Shiro finally arrives at his home. but he stops his walk when he sees the view of his house. while all the outdoor lights were on, all the indoor light was off. which quite strange for Shiro

"did Mitsu-nee went outside? " Shiro thought.

Mitsune always had a habit to turn on all light inside of the house every night, no matter if she was in the house or not. so seeing this, plus a feeling that he got previously, put Shiro quite on edge.

Shiro then walks past the front gate and tries to pull out his house key from his pocket. but he decides to check if the door is lock or not first. turning the doorknob and just as he feared. the door was unlocked.

"d-did she forgets to lock the door ?..." Shiro mutter. as he went inside, but only to be greeted by the darkness that had masked the hallway of his home

after putting all the grocery bags on the floor of the entrance. Shiro then notices a folded umbrella at the corner and grab it to use it as a defensive weapon, before eventually proceed forward toward the dark hallway of his home

Shiro then decided to check the living room first for anything unusual in there. after opening the door toward the living room. he then starting to look around, the condition of the room pretty similar to the hallway, it was dark and silent.

after looking around for a moment, Shiro then notices something in that dark room. it was a red liquid that been spewing on the floor. he then tries to look closer at it

"is this... "

then, while Shiro's attention was still on the mysterious red liquid. a yellowish predatory eye appear behind him which soon followed by a loud noises

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

Shiro who quickly reacts to this, twist his body around and block a wooden shinai with the folded umbrella in his right hand, as both he and his attacker were locking each other weapon. Shiro able to get a clear view of his attacker. which apparently is Mitsune herself.

"Mitsu-nee? what in the world are you doing? are planning to give me some kind of heart attack?" Shiro said

both of them then break out from their sword lock, but still keeping their stance

"That was for not waking me up in this morning," said Mitsune, in quite an angry tone. "do you even know if I had an important appointment this morning!?"

Shiro only gives her a deadpan look, before answer her question. " Actually no, you didn't have anything important today, heck you wouldn't even have anything important for several days to come"

"and where in the world did you even know about that!?" respond Mitsune

still with his deadpan look. Shiro answered her question again "aside from your own mouth and a phone call from the boss of the cafe you been working in, that tells you to take a day off for several days. I also get it from the academy committee, which also tells you to take a day off. but instead of resting through your day off like you supposed to, you took someone else job just for extra money!" said Shiro. in also quite an angry tone.

"and what if I. also what about those jobs!? do you even know if I need to send in today!?" said Mitsune, still within her angry tone

this makes Shiro quite annoyed. but he still answered her. " all of em already been sent via an email when you finish it"

"W-when that even happen!? " said Mitsune, while she quite confused this time

sighing Shiro then explain it to her. "yesterday around 2 am in the morning YOU, while drunk. barge into my room while thinking if our house internet connection was cut by the government while in actuality you just forgot to plug in the ethernet cable. and yes I was the who send every single on of them. while you keep puking in the bathroom for an hour. and also yes I did rechecking it twice!"

"ughwe..." his word causes Mitsune winces for a moment as if something pointy keeps stabbing her each time Shiro talking.

sighing again Shiro then had a quite concern look on his face "Mitsu-nee, everyone including me is really worried about you..., in these past two months you keep on overworking yourself and like I said many time before, it's not good for your health"

his word cause Mitsune to stiff for a while, before eventually gave out her response.

"Shut up. you should tell that to yourself" counter Mitsune "a teenager shouldn't have multiple jobs in a row for a whole year!. what you supposed to do was enjoy your academy life, not working for money!, you hypocrite!"

what she said is quite true, but Shiro won't change his mind "Mitsu-nee, I took all of those jobs not only for money, I did it because I also care for you. so you wouldn't end up like how you are four years ago!"

a tint of blush starting to appear on Mitsune cheeks, thanks to his word. but that not enough to make her stop

"S-Shadap! it's was me who should take care of you not the other way around!" said Mitsune. she became more embarrassed after hearing his previous word.

"and make you went through all those things again, no way" counter Shiro. still won't budge for her

both of them then keep exchange word and counter to one another for an hour long. before eventually run out of energy and fell on the floor

" *huf*huf*huf*huf*... W-What a stubborn kid you are...Shiro *huf*huf*huf*huf* "said Mitsune as she gasping out for air while laying on the floor.

"*huf*huf*huf*huf* as you are and I wasn't kid anymore... Mitsu-nee..*huf*huf*huf*huf* Shiro respond not too far off from Mitsune condition

since none of them give up, both of them then stood up for a second time, ready for a second round. before a loud rumble can be heard throughout the room. a rumbling noise that apparently came from both of their stomachs.

grrrrrrrrr*-*grrrrrrrrr*-*grrrrrrrrr*-*grrrrrrrrr*-*grrrrrrrrr*-*grrrrrrrrr*-*grrrrrrrrr*

after the rumbling noise stop. Mitsune seemingly shrinks at that moment as she looks toward Shiro with a watery eye.

"Shiroo... hungry..." she said, as she shrinks into chibi form. (only in Shiro eye view)

seeing her sudden change of behavior. Shiro's annoyance from before fades instantly. as he let out a chuckle which soon followed by a sigh.

"* sigh * Alright, just wait for a moment... I will make okonomiyaki for dinner," said Shiro. as he's walking toward the entrance where he left the grocery previously.

after hearing what they going to eat for dinner. Mitsune then rose up from her previous position with a gleam in her eyes. "meat... " she said, she said as drool coming out from her mouth.

shaking his head. Shiro then continued his walk. before stopping after just a few steps, as he just remembered something

"... by the way, Mitsu-nee...why there was a sauce that spills on the floor," said Shiro as he pointing his finger toward the red liquid that actually Chili sauce

Mitsune then out from her daydreaming and becomes stiff moment latter

"... a-ah a-about that *heh-heh* ...um y-you see..." said Mitsune. in a rigged and a quite nervous tone.

her respond made Shiro sends his glare toward her. which only made her shrink much further. Shiro then turns around to face her eyes to eyes.

"M.I.T.S.U - NEEE," said Shiro. as he keeps approaching her in each minute until his figure become looming over chib Mitsune

"w-w-well s-sneaking around y-you is... q-quite hard so... " But before she can finish her reason, Shiro had enough of it.

"WASTING INGREDIENT, JUST FOR YOUR PRANK IS... UNFORGIVABLE, DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" (headchop)

* * *

09 : 05 PM

(Shiro PoV)

the night keep went on as both Shiro and Mitsune eats their dinner. while Shiro still mad, he still gave her the okonomiyaki that he promised, which made her out from her sobbing. the dinner went as usually as they have forgotten the quarrel from previously.

after they finish their dinner and wash the dish, Mitsune asked him if he can accompanying her watching the show in the living room, and since Shiro didn't really have anything to do tonight, he agrees.

and here he was, sitting next to his older sister figure while watching a show called 'domestic girlfriend'. a show that tells a story about a love triangle between non-blood related sibling, which make him feel quite awkward sat next to Mitsune. but he can't really escape this situation since Mitsune already wrapping her hand around his arm and since Shiro is kind of person that never backs down his promise, he just faces it while keep steeling himself

but as he keeps watching, Shiro is quite surprised at how good the show actually is. although there are still quite a few unquestionable scenes in there. he was transfixed at how complex the relationship between the three siblings is. like how one willing to suffer for another's happiness.

which bit reminding him of the relationship he had between himself and Mitsune. which also make him remembered about the quarrel they had previously.

"...Say Mitsu-nee.." Shiro said in a soft tone. "...what makes you keep pushing your self like that for these past two months?... I mean, we already had stable finance right now, unlike how we are in all those years ago. so why?... "

but unfortunately. the question will not be answered, as Mitsune already fell in sleep on his lap, making him halt his question.

" *sigh*...I guess that question needed to wait for a while..." he mutters, as he ruffles her hair with his finger.

Shiro then looked towards the wall clock and it was almost midnight

"crap... need to sleep now if I don't want to be late again tomorrow morning. that also applies to you too, Mitsu-nee" but all he got was just a snore from her.

"Zzzz..."

Sighing for once again. after turning off the Tv, Shiro then carries the sleeping Mitsune to her room in the bridal style for a second time.

after Shiro reached into her bedroom, he then gently put Mitsune on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"good night, Mits-nee" he mutters. as he turning off the light in her room before made his way out and close the door. after locking all the entrance of the house. Shiro then made his way to his bed in his room.

'Hopefully, this will wake me up right on time on the next day.' Shiro though as he set the digital clock next to his bed around 05: 35 AM.

with that done, he then turns off the light in his room and covers himself with blanket. as he goes to sleep while hoping not to have the same nightmare that he always had before.

A wish that will certainly be granted tonight

[Chapter End]

* * *

**-Author note-**

**wow, I did not expect it to get this many follow and favorite for the first chapter, so thank you for all of you who read my fic.**

**and sorry for the late update. I originally want to upload this during Christmas. but I when I find out some of the dialogue feel bit stiff I rewrite this chapter multiple time, but I still did know if I fix it or not. so let men know**

**also thank you for the reviewer for reviewing this fic. it will help me a lot.**

**as for the grammar, I was using Google translate and Grammarly this time around hopefully it will fix the issue**

**as for this chapter well, there nothing much. it's just shown Shiro in his daily life before everything fell apart. and also since High school dxd never really focus on their world-building, I kind of take bit liberty on this story. well, maybe too much?**

**also note: ****also, did you guys know a site where I can upload a story with an image inside. because I quite bad at describing stuff so a picture will be helping a lot. but I will still be uploading here of course**

**the context for this fic (character) :**

**Heroic spirit Nameless [Shiro Emiya]: **

**This heroic spirit was my on take on the alternate version of Shiro who able to become a heroic spirit with his own effort. he able to obtain his legend during the word war three (alternate history) where he travels to one battel field to another while saving many lives as he can and since no one knew his name, hence why he was nameless. **

**and when he becomes a heroic spirit, he becomes a vessel for all nameless hero in the whole history of the humankind (because he will be the last recognizable hero in history) **

**this version of Shiro came from a route similar to UBW**

**Shiro Yukihira (Shiro / shishou / senpai):**

**the reincarnation of heroic spirit nameless. while his power and memory as servant being lock away (with reason). his nature as a servant still lingered. like his instinct and a small portion of his magic like the structural analysis. also, Shiro Yukihira will have a different personality from his original self (because of the new life he went through). so this Shiro will be similar to that of Haven feel or Miyuverse version of him. where he will do anything to save those he closes with.**

**Mitsune Inari (Mitsu-nee) :**

**my first oc. well, I can really say much for this character but she will be quite involved in a future story.**

**Miyako Kirisaka (****kohai / kohai number one****):**

**Shiro's childhood friend. ****my second oc. she was base on **Miyako Shiina from "**Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!". with a bit different look, her personality will bis similar to **Miyako Shiina though less lewd. but still lewd

**Nagisa Nariyuki ( nana / Yuki):**

**My third oc. he was base on Nariyuki Yuiga form "Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai!" . and he will not be involved with supernatural (he just there for filler chapter)**

**Itsuki Kurogane (Kuro):**

**he was base on Ikki Kurogane form "Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry" and Basara Toujou from "Shinmai Maou no testament" . his appearance and personality pretty much similar to Ikki. he also will have some involvement in a future story.**

**Sakie Kiritsu (Kiri / saki / sensei /)**

**the homeroom teacher of class 3B. she was base on S****akie Satou from ****Demi-chan wa Kataritai. and yes she is a succubus and no, she will not be going around sucking other people's essence. because she still wants to find one true love. ****Sakie had much better control of her power in this story**

Souna Shitori (**Sona Sitri / Kaichou) and Tsubaki Shinra (she didn't have a nickname yet) **

**while Sona will still the same. Tsubaki will have a different background that she is in the original story**

**note : the Kyoto incident was not caused by some holy grail war-related stuff. but it has tied with Shiro reincarnation in the dxd universe****.**


End file.
